When In Love
by Violet7orange
Summary: Fic pendek, dengan tokoh utama Sakura.. Mengalami hari dengan cerita cinta.. Pairing berbeda setiap chapter,, Chapter Enam nih, Sakura - Itachi.. 'Sedikit Keberuntungan' baca ya.. :D  Chap Six is Up..
1. Chapter 1

"Hn, maaf."

'Di..to..lak'

* * *

><p><strong>:: When In Love ::<strong>

**:: **Disclaimer — Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Romanc**e ::**

**:: **Chapter One — Scane Favorit** ::**

Sakura — Neji

Warning : OOC, Sakura POV, hanya untuk kesenangan semata?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scane favorit<strong>_

Nangis!

Ayo nangis !

Aduh aku bodoh sekali, ini waktu yang sangat pas Sakura!

Ah, aku bisa kacau kalau begini. Ck,

Ditengah salju, disebuah bangku taman, seorang diri lagi. Setelah ditolak apalagi yang kau tunggu. Masa' sama sekali nggak nangis sih. Ayo dong!

Masa begini kelakuan orang yang baru saja patah hati! Seharusnya aku bertindak _melankolis_, bertindaklah sesuai dengan yang kau alami saat ini Sakura! Huh~ aku tidak berhenti meruntuki kebodohanku sendiri.

Haha, apa karena dinginnya cuaca disini, ditambah hatiku yang dingin membeku membuat air mataku tidak keluar karena ikut membeku? Huh~ konyol, sok dramatis! Sakura kau sangat berlebihan!

Ah~ aku tidak tahu, aku menyerah saja. Sekarang nikmati saja pemandangan yang tersaji didepan.

Grebb.

Ada memelukku dari belakang, aku kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Neji!" seruku heran. "kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ku kira kau bakalan nangis, aku bermaksud menenangkanmu." Jawabnya santai sambil melepaskan pelukan—mencekik leherku "Baik bangetkan aku."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku "Oh." Kataku akhirnya.

"Hah~ kau ini hanya karena ditolak bocah Uciha itu, kau jadi lemah seperti ini!" ejeknya.

"Kau mau cari mati ya? Hah! Moodku sedang bagus untuk berkelahi!" kesal juga mendengar bocah sombong ini! Huh.

"Kau ini sering banget ya ngajak aku berantem. Sekali-kali ajak aku pacaran kenapa?" jawabnya santai.

"Hah?" aku masih tidak mempedulikan ucapannya.

"Sudahlah disini dingin, ayo pulang! Jangan kau pikir orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit ya!"

"Kau benar-benar.." geramku.

"Tampan." Potongnya. "Sudahlah pulang!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. "Ckck, kau bahkan tidak memakai sarung tangan." Marahnya.

"Cerewet!"

"Hei, hei aku sudah nonton film BBF favoritmu itu loh, dan ada satu _scane_ yang paling aku suka." Ceritanya.

Aku hanya menaikkan satu alisku tanda 'tak mengeti' dan juga 'tak peduli' rasanya aku malas meladeninya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan, dan aku juga secara sadar ikut menghentikkan langkahku. Dia melepas sarung tangan di tangan kirinya dan memakaikannya ketangan sebelah kiriku. Ntah aku terlalu bodoh seperti katanya? Aku masih saja mematung tidak protes dengan kelakuannya bisanya aku sudah mencak-mencak. Masih tidak mengerti tepatnya

.

Dia menarik dan menggenggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkan ke saku jaket sebelah kirinya.

"Ini _scane_ favoritku." Katanya.

Blush!

Saatku mengerti wajahku sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Dia melihat wajhku dan dengan santainya mengejek "Wajahmu kayak tomat tuh!"

"Aku malu bodoh!" sambil menaikkan syal yang ku pakai sampai pangkal hidung.

"Haha." Dia hanya terawa.

Entahlah kenapa aku tidak menolak dengan kelakuannya yang seenaknya—menurutku.

Tanganku yang mungil digenggam tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Hangat." Kataku tak sadar.

Blush!

Wajahku tambah merah. Neji yang mendengarnya hanya senyum tertahan—tak lama setelah itu akhirnya ia tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

_Hangat!_

_Rasanya hatiku yang beku jadi ikut hangat._

* * *

><p>Hadir fic pendek ini, .<p>

Bagaimana tanggapannya minna_san..

minta tanggapannya ya.. dengan merivier

Terimakasih ^^

.

.

Violet7orange


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa dia jadi menjauhiku?"

"Apa dia telah melupakanku?"

"Atau dia telah memiliki seseorang yang lebih berarti daripada ku?"

Pikiran-pikiran buruk selalu saja menggangguku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

* * *

><p><strong>:: When In Love ::<strong>

**:: **Disclaimer — Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Romanc**e ::**

**:: **Chapter Two — Janjinya** ::**

Sakura — Naruto

Warning : OOC, Sakura Pov, dan sebagainya

* * *

><p><em><strong>Janjinya<strong>_

Kalau melihat _Facebook_—salah satu jejaring sosial ini hatiku selalu terasa sakit. Pasalnya walau temanku sudah mencapai ribuan, tetapi berita aktivitasnya yang sering terlihat olehku.

Akhirnya aku jadi malas untuk membuka _Facebook_ lagi!

**Uzumaki Naruto is friendship with Shion and 37 others people. **

Tuh kan, baru juga buka akun nama dan aktivitasnya langsung aja tersorot. 'Ngetop banget sih nih orang' batinku kesal.

Hah?

Semuanya cewek? 37 itu cewek semua? Padahal baru dua hari aku tidak membuka _facebook_ dan mengecek aktivitasnya. Dan hal yang baruku sadari sekarang ternyata lebih dari tiga per empat temannya yang berjumlah ribuan itu cewek semua. Sejak kapan sih fansgirlnya jadi membeludak kayak gitu?

Apaan tuh?

Foto rangkul-rangkulan gitu sama cewek. Dasar genit!

Hah~ aku juga keterlaluan, selalu saja mengawasinya. Padahal aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya menggunakan dinding berkedok 'teman', aku mengawasinya.

Tapi, kenapa dia terlihat menjauhiku ya?

Sudah hampir setahun, semenjak kelulusan SMA dia tidak pernah membalas pesan singkat yang ku kirim—atau telponku yang tak pernah diangkat mungkin dia bahkan tidak menyimpan nomorku lagi?

Saat aku menyapanya dia bertindak acuh—tidak seperti biasanya yang akan heboh jika ku panggil.

Chat-an ku juga sudah penuh, tidak pernah dibalasnya.

Pesan di _wall_ FB juga tak pernah dibalasnya. Padahal aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dia selalu membalas pesan-pesan _fansgirl_nya yang sok genit itu.

Aku jadi seperti kehilangan sosoknya yang ceria dan riang. Aku kehilangan seseorang yang mengagumiku. Atau aku kehilangan seseorang yang—secara sadar atau tidak—kucintai.

Aku hanya bisa memandang dan mengawasinya dari sini. 'memalukan!' batinku.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan menangis. Cukup sampai hari ini saja aku mengawasinya. Agar dia tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Tekadku sampai malam ini saja. Aku akan menyerah tentangmu.

Sekali ini saja aku ingin mengirim pesan untukmu.

Aku membuka kotak pesan untuknya, miris melihat puluhan atau bahkan hampir ratusan pesan singkatku yang seperti tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum singkat dan menulis. '**Terimakasih dan maaf**'.

Yah aku menyerah tentangmu Naruto.

Tingg,, Apa ini?

Baru saja aku berbalik dengan wajah lesu pesanku dijawabnya.

Hah!

Pesanku dijawabnya?

Aku tidak mimpikan.

"Kyaa!" aku berteriak kesenangan seperti orang kesetanan di tengah malam. Kamar sebelah terbangun? Tidak peduli! Aku sedang bahagia!

'**Apa maksudmu Sakura?**'

Mumpung dia sudah membalas sok jual mahal aja.

'**Tidak apa, maaf aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi**' selesai. Ini pesan terakhiku untukmu. Aku tidak akan memata-matai' mu lagi.

'**Hah? Maksudmu?**'

'**Sakura? Kau masih disana?**'

'**Sakura! Jelaskan, ada apa sih?**'

Huh, dasar lemot! Aku langsung me-non aktif-kan akun ku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ponselku berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, aku mengangkatnya.

"Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa sih?" tanya suara khas yang lama ku rindukan saat ini terdengar gusar.

"Naruto?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya, kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh tidak" kataku cuek "Sudah malam, akan ku.."

"Aku tahu!" potongnya tiba-tiba serius. "Jangan ditutup telponnya, tolong dengar penjelasanku sampai akhir." Tambahnya.

"Ya" jawabku malas-malasan, agak sedikit kaget Naruto bisa serius ya?

"Sebenarnya kau kecewakan dengan sms, telpon, chat dan pesan wall mu yang tidak ku balas kan. Aku juga tahu kok kau sering melihat profil dan aktivitasku—karena bagimu hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengetahui keadaanku. Kan?" katanya dengan serius

"Ti..tidak kok!" sangkalku—tapi tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sakura-chan dengarkan aku! Aku ingin kau sadar, agar kau tidak terlihat seperti cewek genit lainnya. Jangan pernah mengejarku, cukup aku saja yang mengejarmu. Walau kau bersama orang lain nanti, aku akan merebutmu. Aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi jangan lakukan apa-apa. Karena secepatnya aku akan menggenggam tangan dan berjalan di sampingmu." Suara Naruto yakin.

Aku terdiam, mencerna kata-katanya.

Apa aku salah dengar?

Badanku lemas, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan.

**...**

_Jangan pernah mengejarku, cukup aku saja yang mengejarmu._

_Walau kau bersama orang lain nanti, aku akan merebutmu._

_Aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku._

_Jadi jangan lakukan apa-apa._

_Karena secepatnya aku akan menggenggam tangan dan berjalan di sampingmu._

* * *

><p>Yeah, chap 2 is update,,<p>

cepet kan?

ini kisah nyata,, persembahan untuk temanku yang sudah ngebet banget pengen cerita hidupnya saya jadikan cerita fic,, hehe..

Dengan rombak sana-sini jadilah seperti ini..

terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini.. .

terimakasih kepada yang telah meriview sebelumnya..

bella (_Terimakasih, ini udah update.. tapi sekarang Sakura sama Naruto dulu ya.. nanti SasoSaku.a riview lagi.. :)_), **Rey619**, **blue sakuchan**,dan **Amutia Blossom Saver**.

terimakasih semua..

_._

_._

minta tanggapannya ya agar bisa lebih baik lagi.. .

Violet7orange_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Senang, senang..

Kebahagiaanku tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Lihatlah aura disekeliling ku penuh dengan _background_ bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Sudah cukup lama aku berjalan dengan senyum mengembang sesekali aku juga meloncat-loncat kecil, sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagiaku.

Tapi, keliahatannya luapan kebahagiaan ku kali ini terlalu berlebihan. Karena aku baru saja melompat terlalu tinggi dan entah mengapa kakiku kelihatannya tidak siap menumpu berat badanku. Dan..

"Putus!" kataku lirih. 'Hah? Bagaimana ini?' batinku panik.

Seketika efek latar belakangku berubah, bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran tiba-tiba sekajap layu dan rontok satu persatu.

* * *

><p><strong>:: When In Love ::<strong>

**:: **Disclaimer — Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Romanc**e ::**

**:: **Chapter Three — Sandal Putus!** ::**

Sakura — Sasori

Warning : Mungkin agak OOC dkk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sandal Putus!<strong>_

Mungkin ungkapan 'Jangan berlebihan akan sesuatu' itu benar adanya. Aku terlalu bahagia akan bertemu dengan sang 'pujaan hati' hari ini. Baru saja aku keluar dari tranportasi umum dengan wajah cerah, ceria, merona dan bahagia.

Masih ingat saat—baru saja aku berjalan riang di trotoar jalan sambil bersenandung kecil dan sesekali melompat kecil. Terus tersenyum disepanjang jalan rasanya sangat mudah untuk ku lakukan hari ini. Tidak peduli asap kendaraan bermotor, polusi dan kolusi(?) yang mengganggu pencemaran. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang pengguna jalan berikan padaku dikala mereka melihatku cengengesan tidak jelas di sepanjang jalan, atau bahkan mereka bilang aku 'Gila'. _It's no problem for me _dan mungkin saja aku langsung membalasnya dengan satu-satunya kalimat dari bahasa internasional yang ku hapal diluar kepala '_Thank you so much_'diiringi senyuman terkembang. Haha—aku sedang bahagia tadi, hingga mungkin aku bisa saja berkata seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang keadaan berbanding terbalik. Aku hanya terduduk lesu di bangku yang ada di pinggir trotoar jalan. Entahlah, mungkin bangku ini memang dipersipkan untukku sebelumnya.

Aku sangat kesal sekarang akan kebodohanku sendiri, mungkin kalau sampai ada orang yang melirikku sebentar saja atau bahkan sampai mengatakan aku 'Gila' mereka akan merasakan 'sentuhan manis' dari sandalku yang putus ini.

Yah benar, inilah yang membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran aura-ku tadi jadi layu seketika.

Sandalku putus!

Dan aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang membuatku bisa berwajah cerah-merona seperti tadi. Oh _no_!

Aku bahkan berharap ini hanya mimpi, dan aku baru saja bersiap untuk berangkat menemuinya.

Hah~ sudahlah.

Aku hanya bisa merenung sekarang.

Jadi ingat semalam, entah perbuatan baik apa yang pernah ku lakukan sehingga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaaku untuk dipertemukan dengan sesosok pria imut yang dari awal telah membuat hatiku jatuh (?).

Aku tak kenal dengannya, tapi saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya di sebuah rumah makan hatiku langsung terpikat. Seperti cerita roman lainnya aku tak sengaja tertabrak—atau menabrakkan diri dengannya. Sehingga berakhirlah dengan siulan-siulan iseng baik dari temannya maupun temanku.

Pertemuan yang romantis bukan?

Tidak?

Bagiku iya.

Tak hanya sampai itu, saat aku ingin pergi ke _westafel_—untuk mengurangi rona merah diwajahku—aku menemukan sebuah handphone warna merah. Yang sengajaku bawa pulang. Lumayankan buat di jual.

Aku berdoa mudah-mudahan aku masih bisa bertemu dengan cowok imut itu lagi. Aku ingat sebuah hp—yang ku temukan tadi. Aku menghubungi no di hp itu menenyakan pemiliknya dan menjelasankan kenapa hp itu bisa berada di tanganku.

Setelah cukup lama aku mendapat telpon balik dari pemilik hp itu. Aku dan pemilik hp itu merncanankan pertemuan untuk mengembalikan hp-nya. Setelah menetapkan tempat dan mencirikan ciri-ciri masing-masing tentunya. Tebak! Hari ini hari keberuntunganku, pemilik hp itu adalah cowok imut yang bertabrakkan denganku tadi. Dia ingat aku, yah tidak heran karena warna rambutku ini termasuk langka. Sesekali memang aku harus bersukur punya rambut berwarna merah ajmbu cerah. Ternyata berbuat baik itu berbuah manis. Tap apalah, aku tidak begitu terlalu menyesal tidak menjualnya tadi.

Hah~ sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana cara aku masuk ke rumah makan—tempat pertemuan yang direncanakan—itu. Sedangkan berjalan saja aku masih harus mikir berulangkali karena malu. Terkadang aku sering berpikiran konyol kenapa tidak setiap tempat seperti rumah ibadah saja sehingga tidak akan malu jika berjalan dengan keadaan nyeker, alasannya tinggal nunjuk aja ada tulisan 'Sandal / sepatu harap dilepas'. Ckck.

Berfikir sih tadi untuk membeli saja sepatu atau sandal untuk sementara di toko seberang jalan itu. Tapi disini kawasan rekreasi, untuk membeli sepasang sandal jepit (murah) saja mungkin harganya selangit apalagi sandal—yang mudah-mudahan layak dipakai berkeliling kota. Dan sekarang 'tengah bulan' yang membuat siapapun mikir untuk pengeluaran, apalagi orang sepertiku yang pergi saja naik transportasi umum.

Capek ngendumel sendiri dari tadi.

Mungkin dia udah nunggu ya?

Tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja? Oh ya handphonenya ada padaku.

Aku makin tertunduk lesu. Aku menoleh kesamping dan sedikit kaget saat melihat beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk seseorang yang menaiki motor merah memperhatikan ku. Ternyata saking seriusnya melamun dan marah-marah sendiri aku tidak mempertikan keadaan sekitar.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali baru sadar kalau orang yang tadi ku perhatikan mendekat kearahku dan dia adalah orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau memilihuntuk kabur sekarang juga saat ia semakin mendekatiku dan berkata dengan polosnya.

"Hmm, maaf kau Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya, aku hanya meringis malu sekaligus—tak tahu apalah namanya—pengganti jawaban 'iya' pasti wajahku kelihatan sangat aneh. Tuhan aku akan tenggelam sekarang.

"Aku Sasori, pemilik Hp." Tambahnya dan langsung duduk disebelahku setelah kami berjabatan tangan. Mukaku pasti sudah merah hampir bisa disamakan dengan rambutnya, kali ini tidak jelas penyebabnya senang atau malu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dirumah makan." Katanya pelan, aku jadi semakin bersalah. "Aku memperhatikan setiap pengunjung yang masuk, tapi tidak menemukan seorangpun anak cewek yang berambut pink." Tambahnya seraya melihatku yang sekarang mengeluarkan wajah menyesal.

"Aku sempat jengkel juga sih, terlebih aku tidak membawa hp untuk menghubungimu. Hehe ku kira kau kabur membawa hpku." Candannya. 'lalu kenapa aku harus bersusah payah sampai seperti ini' batinku kesal.

Mungkin ia menyadari reaksiku dan menambahkan candaannya "Jadi aku keluar mengambil motor untuk pulang, dan tanpa sengaja mataku melihat kepala berwarna pink tertunduk lesu. Jadi aku mendekat dan memperhatikanmu. Untunglah kau orang yang ku tunggu."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar candaannya. "Maaf." Ujarku lirih sambil memberikan hp miliknya. Ada perasaan tak enak dan bersalah merayap padaku. Dia menyambutnya sambil menggumamkan terimakasih. "Lalu apa alasanmu tidak datang ke tempat perjanjian?" tanyanya sopan tak ada nada mengintimidasi didalamnya.

Aku tambah merunduk lesu tak berani menatap cowok imut yang membuatku senang setengah mati seperti ini. Aku hanya mengarahkan jari telunjukku kebawah menunjuk kearah kakiku. Aku yakin Sasori mengikuti arah jari dan mataku yang sekarang memandang kaki kananku yang memakai sandal dan kaki kiriku yang bertelanjang(?) tepat dibawah kaki kiri terlihat sebuah sandal dengan tali yang putus telah tewas tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Dia tertawa kecil, sembari mengangguk anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Yah, akupun mungkin akan seperti itu jika sandalku putus ya. Haha. Untung aku selalu memakai sepatu olah raga kemana-mana. Haha. Kau harus menceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kronologis ceritanya? Haha." Tanggapnya disela tawa kecilnya.

"Lain kali saja, aku sangat malu sekarang ini. Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana jalannya supaya aku bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa disangka 'Gila'." Jawabku sedih, mungkin mukaku masih memerah bayangkan saja kau ditertawai oleh cowok yang kau kagumi.

Sesaat ia menghentikan tawanya dan memandangku. "Hm, gimana kalau ku antar saja. Berhubung aku juga tidak bawa sepatu lebih, tapi aku bisa meminjamkanmu helmku agar kau bisa menutupi wajahmu agar tidak malu. Yah, sekalian sebagai ucapan terimakasihku." Tawarnya.

"Iya!" kataku cepat—terlalu cepat malah hingga membuat Sasori mengernyit sebentar sambil menahan senyum. Entahlah karena terlalu senang atau lega. Aku tidak peduli yang penting "Hah~ akhirnya aku bisa pulang." Kataku lega. "Terimakasih Sasori-san." Kataku membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Tidak perlu." Tolaknya cepat. "Haha, ngomong-ngomong kau harus menceritakan pengalaman tadi ya padaku." Tuntutnya sambil tertawa jahil.

"Iya, lain kali Sasori-san." Janjiku.

"Oke, kita atur pertemuan selanjutnya, tadinya aku ingin mentraktirmu makan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Baguslah akan terwujud. Kapan kau ada waktu Sakura-chan?"

"Hah!" hanya itu ekspresi kaget yang aku tunjukkan sebelum akhirnya aku duduk di belakang motor merah yang melaju cepat.

* * *

><p><em>Terimakasih untuk sandalku<em>

_Saat kau putus,_

_Bagiku_

_Memalukan dan menghancurkan harapan kecil dihatiku_

_Namun ini berubah menjadi anugrah_

_Karena sandal yang putus, aku jadi bisa bertemu lagi dengan cowok imut_

_Karena sandal yang putus, aku ditolong oleh cowok imut_

_Karena sandal yang putus, aku dibonceng oleh cowok imut dan_

_Karena sandal yang putus pula, aku menjadi dekat dengan Akasuna no Sasori_

_..._

_Bagaimana kalau saat itu sandalku tidak putus?_

* * *

><p>Haha,,<p>

Geje.. ck, -_-

Ngomongin soal sandal yang putus! Saya juga pernah ngalamin. Pas mau berangkat ke rumah temen sandalku tiba-tiba putus seketika (ga ada angin ga ada ujan). Mau balik? Udah terlanjur jauh dari rumah gimana jalannya?. Mau diterusin apalagi ga mungkinkan naik angkot dengan sandal yang putus. Ckck, sungguh elit (ekonomi sulit). Mana rame orang lagi. Malu! Malu banget. Ampe ada bapak-bapak yang dagang dipinggir jalan nawarin selotip ke saya buat tu sandal. Sungguh pedagang yang budiman. Tapi untunglah toko kelontong dideket jalan ga jauh-jauh amat. Berbekal menyeret kaki akhirnya sampai dengan membeli sendal jepit swal*w berwarna orange yang harganya terjangkau dengan kantong saya. Dan berakhirlah perjalanan saya kembali kerumah dengan memakai sandal baru. Emang hari sialnya kali ya?#cerita ga penting.. -_-

Sesi curcol n ngomong ga penting selesai hikmah yang bisa di ambil adalah 'periksalah sandalmu dengan teliti dahulu sebelum berpergian'.

Chapter ini lebih panjang ya? -_- niatnya kan mau pendek. Ya sudahlah..

saya cuma bahagia saja,, netbook saya dah sembuh dari penyakit kumatnya,, Hore.. hore..

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

buat yang review kemarin,, terimakasih banyak ^^..

nta-unfinished, nanana Nara, Haza ShiRaifu, Rey619, Amutia Blossom Saver, haru, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, Raquel authoramatir ...

n buat yang request,, Sabar ya.. InsyaAllah bisa saya bikin,, nah see you.. ^^

Minta tanggapannya agar lebih baik,, ^^

.

.

Violet7orange


	4. Chapter 4

Aku kaget

Aku hanya diam

Aku tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, atau aku sebenarnya hanya bingung dengan ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan

Aku tersenyum

Yah, senyum tulus yang hanya bisa ku berikan

Aku terlihat bahagia, sesekali berpura-pura kecewa didepan mereka untuk meyakinkan bahwa diriku benar-benar bahagia

Haruno Sakura yang bahagia.

Aku hebatkan..

Aku berfikiran untuk jadi artis dengan kemampuanku ini,

Jangan khawatir ini hanya sedikit kata penghibur untukku

* * *

><p><strong>:: When In Love ::<strong>

**:: **Disclaimer — Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Romance/Drama** ::**

**:: **Chapter Four — Arti Kebahagiaan bagiku** ::**

Sakura — Kiba

* * *

><p>Aku berada di depan taman, menunggu seseorang yang datang—seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengajakku bertemu. Namun kelihatannya ia sendiri yang telambat. Huh, aku memang dilahirkan dengan sifat yang tidak sabaran.<p>

Aku kembali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Sepertinya jam ini menunjukkan bahwa sejak dua jam yang lalu aku duduk ditempat ini.

Dia bilang akan menceritakan hal penting.

Awas saja kalau tidak penting, akan ku buang Akamaru—anjing kesayangannya itu. Aku tersenyum ketika ancamanku untuk membuang Akamaru benar-benar ditanggapi serius olehnya. Baginya Akamaru adalah belahan jiwanya. Ckck, mungkin otaknya sudah kemasukkan bulu-bulu halus anjingnya itu—mengingat ia sering membawa Akamaru kemana saja—sehingga memungkinkan otaknya sedikit error.

Kalau saja ia bukan kakak kelas dan tidak keren seperti sekarang, mungkin aku sudah pergi dari tadi. Bagiku ia memang keren, aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak awal. Sayangnya aku tidak begitu berani mengungkapkannya, bagiku sudah bisa berada di dekatnya saja aku sudah senang.

Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya sih tapi a— Hei, kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya. Walaupun ku akui ia keren dan ia orang yang ku suka sejak lama, bukan berarti ia bisa menyuruhku untuk menunggu lama sendiri—seperti orang gila disini.

Huh, aku pergi saja. Paling ia lupa dengan janjinya sendiri. Sabar sangat bukan gayaku.

Aku sudah beranjak beberapa langkah dari bangku taman, saat suara berisik yang kukenali memanggil—salah meneriakkan namaku dengan seenakknya tanpa memperhatikan tempat.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hoi, Sakura!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya sengit. "Payah! Kau terlambat bodoh!" teriakku tak kalah kerasnya.

"Hehe, maaf aku tadi pulang dulu untuk mengantar Akamaru, memandikannya, dan menidurkannya." Ujarnya tak berdosa.

Urat kemarahan ku bertambah, jadi sejak dua jamyang lalu aku menunggunya untuk mengurusi anjingnya. Bodohnya aku! Tanganku sudah terkepal marah, jengkel bersiap untuk dilampiaskan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan orang bodoh yang tidak berprikemanusiaan itu—namun sangat ber-pri-ke-an-jing-an itu.

Huh,

"Hoi! Sakura" ia mengejarku dan langsung merangkul leherku dengan tangan kanannya. "Hehe, jangan marah. Aku hanya terlambat beberapa menitkan?." Katanya lagi—masih dengan cengiran tanpa dosannya itu.

Aku berbalik memandangnya sinis, sambil melepas kasar tangannya, "Ya, tepatnya 120 menit!" ujarku kesal.

"Hoi! Ga boleh lo berkata begitu kasar pada seniormu." Ujarnya berbalik kesal. Tapi aku tahu itu pura-pura.

"Oh, gitu ya _senpai_, maaf ya aku ga peduli tuh!" sindirku malas.

"Hoho~ baiklah _Kouhai_ku yang manis. Tadi aku menyiapkan dulu hal penting yang ingin ku ceritakan, dan hari ini pelaksanaanya." Ia membujukku dengan gaya yang sok serius—benar-benar dibuat-buat. Ckck.

"Kau pikir aku pe—''

"Nanti aku belikan poster Uchiha Sasuke yang terbaru." Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Sekarang kau harus ikut denganku." Huh~ sial. Jika berhadapan dengan Kiba aku pasti kalah.

...

Aku terus di ajak—diseret tepatnya Kiba ke tempat tujuannya—aku tak tahu ia mau kemana. Di perjalanan aku melihat Hinata dan aku memanggilnya untuk bergabung dengan kami. Karena walau bagaimanapun aku dan Kiba tidak terlalu akrab, dan mengigat Hinatalah yang mengenalkan aku pada Kiba.

Namun Kiba rupanya tak sependapat denganku ia hanya menyapa Hinata sekali jalan.

"Hoi Hinata-_chan_! Kau makin cantik saja!" godannya tak sadar tempat seperti biasanya. "sampai jumpa nanti ya!" lanjutnya sampil terus menyeret tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum terpaksa sambil mengisaratkan 'sampai jumpa dadah!'dengan tangan kananku yang bebas pada Hinata—sahabatku yang sekarang memandang heran kearah kami.

...

Ternyata ini, membuatku dua jam menunggu..

Yeah~ ini sangat penting. Kiba dengan sungguh-sungguh telah menyiapkan ini semua. Aku tidak menyangka menyiapkan ini sendirian. Ia serius rupannya.

Kejadiaan spektakuler sepanjang sejarah.

Acara pelamaran yang sangat romantis

Seorang pria yang ku suka tengah berlutut sambil menyodorkan cincin

Lihatlah aku sangat bahagia,,

Aku tersenyum atau mungkin aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, tersenyum atau menagis haru.

Sambil memegang sekeranjang kelopak bunga aku menatap dua orang yang sedang berbahagia ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bersuit-suitan jahil. Menggoda sang pria yang melamar dan wanita yang dilamar.

Kejadian begitu tambah tidak terarah—ramai dengan godaan-godaan jahil dari seluruh penonton sampai-sampai menarik perhaatian penasaran dari orang yang mendengarnya. Wanita itu menyodorkan tangan kirinya dan laki-laki itu memasangkan cincin ke jari manis sang wanita.

Hinata menerima lamaran Kiba.

Au berlari kearah mereka dan menghamburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga kekepala mereka. Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah merah—karena tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian menoleh kearahku—dengan wajah agak sedih kurasa?

Aku sedikit kaget dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf. Dengan secepatnya aku membalas dengan senyum tulus dan jahil andalanku. Aku tersenyum menyiratkan 'tidak apa-apa'.

Aku mendekati Kiba, "Hei _senpai_, jangan lupa janjimu." Ujarku pura-pura kesal.

"Oh, tenang saja Sakura-_chan_. Poster aktor Uchiha Sasuke + tanda tangannya. Kau tak tahu ya, aku dan Sasuke masih saudara jauh." Ujarnya bangga.

Hah, bagaimanapun hari ini penuh kejutan bagiku. Ternyata aku memang tidak mengenal orang yang kusukai dengan baik ya. Aku tersenyum. "Bukan itu." Ujarku cemberut. "Kalau itu sudah pasti harus. Janjimu barusan!" tambahku pura-pura kesal mengingatkannya.

"Hm, tenang saja aku akan menyayangi dan menjaga Hinat-_chan_ sepenuh hatiku!" ia berseru nyaring. "Bahkan lebih dari Akamaru." Tambahnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanya. Semua orang juga tertawa mendengar pengakuanya.

Bahagia.

Semua orang bahagia.

Aku merasa hanya aku yang berpura-pura.

Perlahan-lahan tanpa diketahui orang lain aku meniggalkan tempat itu, aku masih tersenyum bahagia. Melangkah pergi dengan bisa saja, lama-kelamaan senyumku memudar berubah jadi wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Saat Hinata berteriak memanggilku tanpa sadar setetes air mataku jatuh. Aku tak sanggup berbalik, aku terus berjalan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Mataku sudah memerah. Aku hanya bisa berharap ia tidak bertindak bodoh dengan mencoba untuk mengejarku.

Aku mengadahkan kepala keatas melihat awan yang tengah bergerak. Menahan air mataku yang tengah menggenang.

Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki.

Karena yang penting bagiku adalah kebahagiaan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Dengan melihat mereka bahagia merupakan kebahagiaan juga bagiku.

Yah, aku memang calon artis yang berbakat.

_End_

* * *

><p>Cuap-cuap:<p>

Ini juga terjadi karena kelamaan Hiatus #alibi..

Jadi kalau ada yang bilang kok WIL jadi gn? saya juga ga ngerti.. hhehe..

Mohon pengertiannya,

Terimakasih sudah membaca.. jika punya waktu silahkan baca 'First Love' *iklan*

Arigataou, Silahkan tinggalkan sepatah-duapatah kata.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Menyebalkan..

Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?

Selalu sok dingin, bersikap cool..

Apa hanya ingin menghibur fansnya saja..

Hei, aku butuh kepastian..

Mendekatiku itu berarti kau menyukaiku atau tidak sih?

Aishh, kalau begini aku juga akan bersikap sama sepertimu.

Huh~

* * *

><p><strong>:: When In Love ::<strong>

**:: **Disclaimer — Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Romance/Drama** ::**

**:: **Chapter Five — Cukup Satu Kalimat **::**

Sakura — Gaara

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cukup Satu Kalimat<strong>_

"Gaara.."

"Hmm, " jawab laki-laki berambut merah itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari HP ku yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu diotak-atiknya.

"Kau kenapa sih sok cool sekali.."

"Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya.."

"Kau narsis"

"Terimakasih"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih.."

"Kau gila.."

"Terimakasih.."

"Huh, kau ganteng sih.."

"Huh?" Gaara akhirnya mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Sakura, lalu menyeringai "Sangat terimakasih.. hehe" lalu kembali menekuni HP yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"Huh," Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan muka yang sudah berubah warna. Aku tak tahu apa dan bagaimana lagi cara untuk mendapat perhatian Gaara.

Dibilang Gaara cuek dengan ku? Tidak. Justru didalam kelas Gaara cuma mau berdekatan dengan ku Haruno Sakura. Bukan mau GR atau apa, tapi kenyataan memang begitu, ia tidak pernah kelihatan dekat dengan anak perempuan dikelas ini, dikelas lain apalagi disekolah ini..

Hmm, dibilang ga nyuekin tapi begini kenyataannya. Kalo udah ngobrol bentar, ia pinjem HP terus ngotak-atik tidak jelas—dia pasti menjawab celotehan ku dengan 'Hn' mencontek _trandmaker_ anak keren kelas sebelah yang sangat ganteng itu. Apa aku berpalling saja ya, mendekati anak kelas sebelah?. Hmm, muka juteknya yang sok dingin 11-12 juga sama dengan Sasuke—salah satu bintang sekolah dari kelas sebelah, entah apa mereka kok bisa bergaya begitu.

Astaga, tiba-tiba aku baru teringat, jangan-jangan selama ini Gaara menggunakan Hpnya untuk macam-macam—sms 'ga bener' dengan memakai nomornya, download game, download situs terlarang, atau jangan-jangan transaksi narkoba? mengingat lingkaran dibawah mata Gaara persis seperti pecandu—"Tidak!" secara tak sadar aku berteriak.

"Gaara, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku penasaran karena dari tadi di anggurin sih.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya kejam.

"Itu Hpku." Balasku ngotot.

"Tapi yang kau tanyakan itu urusanku."

"Ck, jangan-jangan kau mengedarkan narkoba menggunakan nomor HP ku ya?" Tuduhku kejam. Gaara terkejut menoleh padaku dengan wajah heran. Tapi memang dasarnya aku sudah berfikiran buruk aku malah menuduhnya lagi.. "Atau kau mendownload film terlarang!" Kataku lalu merebut paksa Hpku yang berada ditangannya—ia hanya menyeringai, lalu pergi berlalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, melihat guru mata pelajaran sudah datang.

"Hiks, pulsaku." bisikku nanar, lalu memeriksa ketetapan pulsaku. "Ah, untunglah." Ucapku lega saat melihat info angka pulsaku tidak berubah. Aku bukan merisaukan ia yang bertransaksi atau iseng atau mungkin mau menonton video hentai, yang ku khawatirkan adalah pulsaku yang baru diisi dan harus menunggu seminggu lagi untuk mendapatkan jatah pengisian kembali.

Huh, Dasar HP dan pulsanya sangat jauh lebih bagus, menarik dan tentu saja pulsanya banyak dari pada punyaku. Entah apa yang menarik dari HP ini—ku angkat HP ini keatas—bahkan _chashing _dan layarnya sudah tergores. Ckckck. Aku meliriknya yang tersenyum sok manis—senyum yang tak pernah ia pamerkan pada orang lain—kearahku, lalu ku balas dengan cibiran kesal.

Sial, gara-gara meliriknya aku ditegur _sensei_ didepan.

...

Ah, pelajaran memang membosankan lebih baik bermain dengan Hpku saja. Aku berencana mengajak 'sms tak jelas' pada teman-teman di kelasku sekedar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ini. Tapi beberapa saat setelah mengetik cukup panjang, tiba-tiba pesannya malah tersimpan ke kotak konsep. "Ck, sial dasar Hp _eror_." decihku pelan.

'Mudah-mudahan tidak hilang.' batinku. lalu aku memeriksa ke konsep pesan dan alisku terangkat heran. 'Mengapa ada dua pesan?' dengan penasaran aku buka pesan tersebut, entah adakah yang menyadari atau tidak pipiku kurasakan memanas membacanya.

'**I Love You, Bro.'**

**-S.G-**

Mungkin aku memiliki tingkat kenarsisan tingkat tinggi, hanya satu nama yang muncul di pikiranku Sabaku Gaara. Kepercayaanku memang tinggi, padahal bisa saja S.G itu Susu Gandum, Selat Gospel atau Singkong Gunung, pikirku ngawur.

Dengan memberanikan diri aku melihat kearahnya, kurasa mataku tak rabun dia sedang tersenyum padaku kan? Lalu kurasakan Hpku kembali bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

**From : Eyeliner nyentrik**

'**Mau tidak mau, Suka tidak suka kau pacarku sekarang.'**

Sekarang untuk kedua kalinya aku menoleh ketempatnya yang ia balas dengan juluran lidah. Panas. Aku yakin wajahku sangat memerah sekarang, aku berpura-pura tidak peduli lalu tiba-tiba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang tadi ku anggap membosankan.

"Sakura, wajahmu sangat merah. Kenapa kau sakit?" Sura teguran _sensei_ membuat semua mata penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahku penasaran. Dengan menggeleng pelan, lalu aku melipat tangan diatas meja mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang sangat memerah. Sial, Aku malu sekali.

* * *

><p><em>Aku pernah bermimpi..<em>

_seseorang yang mencintaiku itu menyatakan cinta.._

_Dengan berlutut,_

_Memberikan seikat bunga._

_Atau sekedar disaksikan bintang malam.._

_Tapi sekarang aku sadar, semua tidak begitu penting.._

_Yang terpenting adalah_

_Orang tersebut mengatakan dengan tulus.._

_Meski tanpa keromatisan_

_dan meski hanya satu kalimat.._

_Itu cukup,  
><em>

_Aku bahagia.._

* * *

><p>-End-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Keberuntungan_

_Hal itu sangat diperlukan_

_Apalagi saat kau ingin menyatukan dua hati yang memang telah terpaut tetapi masih malu-malu untuk saling menunjukkan._

_Yang kau perlu lakukan adalah mengatakannya dibumbuhi dengan sedikit bubuk keberuntungan._

* * *

><p><strong>:: When In Love ::<strong>

**:: **Disclaimer — Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Romance/Drama** ::**

**:: **Chapter Six — Sedikit Keberuntungan** ::**

Sakura — Itachi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sedikit Keberuntungan<strong>_

"Halo Kakak! Hehe.." sapaku memerah saat melihat seorang pria tampan berbadan tegap itu.

"Halo juga adikku Sakura yang manis." Jawabnya ramah. "Mau menjemput Sasuke ya?" tambahnya.

"Hehe, iya sih. Sekalian udah kangen pengen lihat Kakak." Ujarku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kau niat ke sekolah ga sih?" Sungut Sasuke kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnyaa yang masih betah berada di depan rumahnya. Hening tak ada jawaban, yang ditanya masih saja betah mengobrol dengan Kakaknya. "Kak, kau masuk saja! Aku ga bakalan berangkat kalau kau masih tetap ngobrol dengannya." Teriak Sasuke.

Yah itulah Sasuke, ia akan sangat keluar dari karakter aslinya disekolah kalau sedah berhadapan dengan sahabat dan kakaknya yang satu ini, dirinya yang terkenal jaim dan cuek akan sangat blak-blakan dan tidak _cool_ lagi..

"Baiklah, dadah Adik-adikku yang manis.. belajar yang rajin ya.."

"Iya, Kakakku yang gan—"

"Sudah! Kapan kita akan berangkat, kita sudah telat lagipula dia bukan Kakakmu, dia Kakakku!"

"Huh, sudahlah sebentar lagi juga aku jadi Kakakmu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Hah?"

"Kita berangkat." Sakura melajukan motornya terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Sasuke yang sedang kesal tingkat akut.

...

"Saku, kau benaran suka sama _Nii-san_? Hah?"

"Hah? Kau gila masa aku suka sama batu nisan?" Ucapku kaget.

"_Nii-san_ jidat bukan nisan yang di kuburan itu." Jawabnya datar mencoba sabar dengan lelucon temannya yang ia anggap tak bermutu.

Wajah Sakura memerah lalu dengan gaya malu-malu ia menjawab. "Hm,, ada yang salah _Nii-san_ mu ganteng.."

"Dia jorok tau, sering ga mandi.."

"Kan aku sebagai pacarnya nanti akan merubah dia,,"

"Ck, dia juga sering ngupil, buang angin sembarangan dan makan tanpa cuci tangan terlebih dahulu."

"Hmm." Sakura akhirnya _shock_ lalu dia tersenyum. "Tak apa aku mengerti, namanya juga laki-laki..hehe.."

"Haduh Sakura, sebaiknya kau menyerah.."

"Tak akan."

"Dia sudah punya orang yang disukai.."

Sakura terdiam. "Disukai bukan berarti saling memiliki kan.. Akan ku buat dia menyukaiku dan berpaling padaku.."

Tsk, Sasuke terdiam di tempat.. "Hmm, ini yang aku sukai dari sahabatku ini, selalu optimis dan pantang menyerah.. ayo berjuang jidat!"

"Terimakasih, _Otouto_ku yang ganteng.. _Nee_-_chan_ mu akan berusaha semampunya." Ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar..

"Kau bukan Kakakku.."

"Oh, _Otouto_ku.."

"Hentikan Sakura.."

"_Otouto-chan_"

"Jidat!"

...

Hari ini aku akan bertekat menyatakan cinta sebelum terlambat dengan dukungan orang ganteng berkepala pantat ayam disebelahku, aku akan berusaha. Dicoba saja dahulu, gagal dan malu urusan belakangan. Bukankah urat maluku sudah lama putus?

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri. Dengan semangat menggebu-gubu aku bolak balik mengelilingi teras rumah Sasuke. Tetapi semakin semangat aku juga semakin gugup perasaan takut akan ditolak tidak pernah lepas dari kepalaku.

Sasuke melihatku bosan sebelum berteriak nyaring menyuruhku duduk yang dengan terpaksa kuturuti. Huh~ mentang-mentang ini rumahnya. Dia semena-mena menindasku.

Diluar hujan lebat. Aku terpaksa menunggu dirumah Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. lalu munculah ide Sasuke supaya aku mengatakan cinta ke Kak Itachi setelah ia pulang kuliah mengingat dirumah tidak ada Bibi dan Paman sehingga mengurangi efek rasa malu. Lalu jika aku di tolak akan lebih dramatis jika aku berlari memaksa untuk pulang di tengah derasnya hujan. Ck, temanku itu kadang-kadang.. _image _dan otaknya sering bertentangan.

Dengan gugup ditambah degupan jantung yang keras aku menunggu sembari menghafal kata-kata yang aku ucapkan. Bahkan aku dan Sasuke sudah menskenariokan ketika aku diterima dan paling menyakitkan ditolak. Aku sudah mau ngamuk protes—saat aku ditolak aku benar-benar di haruskan untuk hujan-hujanan pulang—saat kepalaku digetok barulah aku diam.

Akhirnya Kak Itachi pulang. Seperti biasa ia menyambutku dan Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar mematikan. Jangan heran Keluarga Uchiha ini memang jaim dan super _cool_ diluar tetapi kalau sudak tahu karakter aslinya orang akan langsung bertampang cengo—setidaknya itulah tampangku saat baru pertama kali mengetahui karakter mereka.

"Ano.. Kak Itachi bolehkah aku ngomong sama Kakak?" Ucapku dengan nada ragu—yang tentu saja sudah kami latih dari tadi.

Kak itachi yang mencoba memeluk Sasuke degnan pelukan selamat datang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpaling menatapku membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu berlari kedalam rumah memberi kebebasan kami untuk berbicara berdua. "Iya boleh Sakura-_chan_. Ada apa?" Ia duduk ditempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Sasuke.

Aku berdiri gelisah. Menyumpahi Sasuke yang memberikan ide konyol ini. Melihat Kak Itachi yang memberikan perhatian penuh padaku membuat aku mau tak mau salah tingakah. "Begini kak, Aku akan mengucapkannya sekali. Tetapi sebelumnya kakak harus berjanji tidak akan marah padaku dan bersikap seperti biasa." Kataku mengucapkan kalimat yang ku hafal tadi tanpa bernafas.

Kak Itachi mengerutkan alisnya heran lalu tersenyum menganggukkan kepala.

Aku mengatur nafas dan berkata dengan cukup keras. "Aku menyukai Kakak!" Mukaku merah padam dan aku sudah bersiap melirik tasku untuk berlari pulang.

Kak Itachi melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan pernyataanku. Namun sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu aku dengan sigap memotong. "Kakak! Nanti jika ada orang yang lewat dijalan dengan payung warna _pink_ terang kakak harus mau kencan denganku."

Kak Itachi menahan senyumnya lalu menjelaskan dengan wajah tenang. "Sakura disini jalan besar dan kau lihat hujan dan anginnya cukup kencang. Terus warna pemilik payung pink itu biasanya cewek. Kau yakin akan ada cewek yang lewat memakai payung berwarna pink dengan hujan dan angin sekencang ini?"

"Aku yakin kak. Aku dikenal merupakan orang yang selalu optimis! Dan aku percaya kak keajaiban itu ada" Jawabku dengan pasti.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tunggu keajaiban itu." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum saat itu bagaikan ada ratusan kembang api tengah bersinar didepan mataku.

...

Cukup lama mereka menunggu. Sebelum Itachi memekik nyaring. "Sakura lihat!." Sakura ikut berdiri dan tersenyum—seorang wanita dengan rok berenda putih tengah berjalan dengan membawa payung pink sesekali menahan roknya yang dipermainkan angin.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Sungguh keajaiban! Ia menoleh kearah Itachi dengan nada bangga. "Baiklah kita akan kencan! Tetapi jika nilaimu menurun kita bakalan putus! Aku tidak ingin gara-gara pacaran nilaimu menurun." Tegasnya.

"Baik Kak. Aku akan tetap memegang rekorku sebagai juara umum." Sakura berkata yakin sambil memposisikan gerakan hormat lalu dia mengambil tas dan jas hujan lalu memakainya bersiap untuk pulang.

Itachi yang melihat heran. "Eh, eh Sakura kan masih hujan."

"Udah reda kok kak. Lagian tidak pantas berada malam-malam dirumah pacar." Sakura mengedipkan mata jahil.

"Dah kak!"

"Hei kau tidak pamit pada Sasuke dulu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Enggak, Kakak saja ucapkan terimakasihku padanya."

"Iya. " Walaupun heran Itachi tetap menyetujui dan melihat Sakura tengah menjauh dari rumahnya.

Sepeninggalan Sakura, Itachi mendesah bingung dengan wajah memerah. "Ah, apa Ibu cerita dengan Sakura bahwa aku menyukai sahabat Sasuke itu?" Tanyanya bingung. "Aku harus memastikannya nanti." Ujarnya Kesal. "Tapi tak apalah." Sambungnya riang lalu melangkah menuju rumah dengan wajah penuh rasa bahagia.

* * *

><p>"Hacih~" Sasuke mengambil tissu terdekat lalu mengelap cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan kesal.<p>

"Kau kena flu Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Aku tidak ap—Huachih~" Ia kembali mengambil tissu lalu melempar ke lantai kamar dengan kesal.

"Aneh, perasaan kamu tidak hujan-hujanan deh tadi." Itachi menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke. "Ya sudahlah, aku ambilkan obat dulu ya." Katanya ceria lalu melangkah ke dapur mencari obat untuk adiknya.

"Ck, Jidat! Awas kalau kau tidak jadi mentraktirku sebulan dan gagal mengajak Hinata besok. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Desis Sasuke penuh dendam. "Huachuuh~ Sroot~"

* * *

><p><em>Keberuntungan<em>

_Hal itu sangat diperlukan_

_Apalagi saat kau ingin menyatukan dua hati yang memang telah terpaut tetapi masih malu-malu untuk saling menunjukkan._

_Yang kau perlu lakukan adalah mengatakannya dibumbuhi dengan sedikit bubuk keberuntungan._

_Jika keberuntungan belum datang,  
><em>

_Jangan jadikan alasan  
><em>

_Kau hanya perlu membuat keberuntungan itu menghampirimu..  
><em>

-End-


End file.
